


Everyone has nightmares (ger.)

by JuliHeart



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Sharing a Bed
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliHeart/pseuds/JuliHeart
Summary: Wenn man viel Zeit mit jemandem verbringt, dann lernt man ihn meistens gut kennen. Manchmal verbringt man aber auch viel Zeit mit jemandem und kennt ihn garnicht.Ls und Lights Beziehung würde man eher mit letzterem definieren. Doch wie es der Zufall will, wird sich das eines Nachts zumindest ein bisschen ändern._______________________________________Oder: Light hat einen Alptraum und L entdeckt eine neue Seite an ihm.
Relationships: L & Yagami Light
Kudos: 3





	Everyone has nightmares (ger.)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everyone has nightmares (engl.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126168) by [JuliHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliHeart/pseuds/JuliHeart). 



> Here's an English version: ☆ ↑

> **>** **Die neusten Erkenntnisse zum Fall** ** _Kira_** **:**

**1\. ...** <<

-OoO-

Wie mechanisch fliegen meine Hände über die Tastatur, tippen und vermerken sämtliche Neuentdeckungen und Vermutungen die bei unseren neusten Ermittlungen herausgekommen sind.  
Es ist schon dunkel draußen - ein kurzer Seitenblick auf die kleine Uhr im Eck des Laptop-Bildschirms verrät mir, dass es bereits weit nach Mitternacht ist - und so ist die kleine Lampe neben dem Bett die einzige Lichtquelle die mein Zimmer erhellt.  
Nein, ich verbessere mich - _unser_ Zimmer. Die Tatsache, dass Light Yagami und ich aneinander gekettet sind macht es natürlich unvermeidbar, dass wir dasselbe Zimmer und Bett teilen.  
Für einen kurzen Moment unterbreche ich das Tippen und ziehe meine Bettdecke näher an mich um den Laptop anschließen in einer etwas bequemeren Position aufzustellen. Tippe nun weiter.

Seitdem wir Misa, Light und seinen Vater aus ihren Zellen befreit haben und sicher gegangen sind, dass die Beiden erst genannten _wirklich nicht_ Kira sind - was ich immernoch höchst bezweifle - ist nicht mehr allzu viel passiert. Falls die Beiden _tatsächlich_ nicht, oder _nicht mehr_ Kira sind, dann heißt es jetzt herauszufinden wer der neue Kira ist. Wo versteckt er sich? Was sind seine Motive? Was seine Ziele? Eines steht jedenfalls fest. Dieser neue Kira verhält sich vollkommen anders als die Anderen davor. 

Neben mir beginnt sich die Matratze zu bewegen und ein leises Seufzen ist zu hören. Light schläft bereits. Er besteht darauf seinem gewohnten Schlafrhythmus zu folgen und beschwert sich jeden Abend darüber, dass ich immer so lange arbeite.  
Ehrlich gesagt kann ich sein Problem absolut nicht verstehen. Immerhin haben wir hier einen sehr wichtigen Fall zu lösen der sich inzwischen schon wirklich genug in die Länge gezogen-

Plötzlich erscheint ein riesiger Haufen wilder Buchstaben mitten in meinem Bericht, vorangetrieben von dem lauten Geräusch einer Hand, welche auf Plastik aufschlägt.  
Erschrocken zucke ich zusammen und sehe verwirrt zu dem Jungen neben mir dessen Hand soeben auf meiner Tastatur gelandet war.  
Sowas hat er ja noch nie im Schlaf gemacht...  
Ich möchte gerade seine Hand wieder von mir entfernen, als mein Blick auf sein Gesicht fällt. Es ist angespannt, verkrampft, er atmet durch den Mund, seine Schultern zittern.  
_Was... ist denn_ jetzt _los?_  
Beobachte ihn genauer. Suche nach Anzeichen, dass er mir etwas vorspielen könnte.  
Dieses Verhalten passt nicht zu ihm. _Was hast du vor, Light Yagami?_

 _".._ _ei-_ _...ein."_ Ein leises Flüstern. Unverständlich.  
_Was sagt er?_  
_"... Nein..._ _Ich-_ _"_  
_Hat er etwa einen Alptraum?_  
Nun beginnen auch seine Arme zu zittern, seine Hände verkrampfen - ballen sich zu halb geschlossen Fäusten - und ich kann nicht anders als ihn weiter verwirrt anzustarren. Sein Gesicht spannt sich noch mehr an, der Kopf bewegt sich unruhig, langsam, hin und her, die Atemzüge werden kürzer. Er sieht aus, als hätte er unfassbar Angst.  
"Light?"  
_Kann man in diesem Alter noch so schlimme Alpträume haben? Was träumt er?_  
"Light, wach auf."  
_"Nein, nein..._ _Bitte-_ _"_  
" _Light_." Ich drehe mich ein wenig zur Seite und berühre ihn an der Schulter. Er zittert heftig. "Du musst aufwachen. Hey."  
_"Nein, Stopp-"_ , stoße ihn etwas stärker, woraufhin sein Körper heftig zusammenzuckt, aber seine Augen öffnen sich immernoch nicht.  
"Ligh-"  
_"NEIN!"_

Von der einen Sekunde zur Anderen reißt er plötzlich die Augen auf und fährt panisch in eine sitzende Position auf.  
Die unerwartete Bewegung hat mich für einen kurzen Moment selbst erschreckt. Mit leicht geweiteten Augen starre ich Light an, welcher jetzt sogar noch heftiger zittert. Sein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich mit starken, schnellen Atemzügen. Sein Blick starrt ins Leere.  
"Light, alles ok bei dir? Hey-"  
Ich kann meinen Augen kaum glauben, als plötzlich eine Träne seine Wange runter läuft.  
"Alles ist gut." Schiebe meinen Laptop beiseite und beuge mich nach vorne sodass ich nun auf den Knien sitze. "Hörst du mich, Light?"  
Keine Reaktion. Weitere Tränen laufen über sein Gesicht. Er beginnt sich zusammen zu kauern, seine linke Hand hält krampfhaft an der Bettdecke fest, die Rechte klammert sich an sein Oberteil. Sein Atem wird noch schneller, die Atemzüge immer kürzer.  
Lege vorsichtig eine Hand auf seinen Rücken. Er zuckt wieder zusammen.  
"Du musst dich beruhigen. Hörst du mich?"  
Wieder keine Reaktion. Es wird immer schlimmer.  
"Light. _Light!_ "  
_Er_ _hyperventiliert_ _._  
"Hör mir zu, alles ist gut." Fahre mit meiner Hand über seinen Rücken. "Du bist in Sicherheit und nichts kann dir passieren. Egal was du eben gesehen hast, es war nur ein Traum."  
Er beginnt seinen Kopf zu schütteln. Schnappt verzweifelt nach Luft.  
"Alles ist gut. Du musst ruhiger atmen, hörst du? Ganz langsam."  
"Kann nicht. Ich- ich kann nicht..."  
"Doch du kannst. Ganz ruhig."  
Ein ersticktes Keuchen. Ein zittriger erster Versuch tiefer einzuatmen.  
"Gut so. Ganz langsam." Meine Augen sind auf seinen zitternden, so unfassbar verletzlich wirkenden Körper gerichtet. "Hör mir zu, ok?" Ich beginne langsam durch den Mund einzuatmen und atme dann anschließend genauso kontrolliert und laut wieder aus.  
Er macht es mir nach.

So vergehen die Minuten voller lauter Atemzüge und beschwichtigender Worte. Und danach ist es still.  
Meine Hand liegt immernoch - unbeweglich - auf seinem Rücken, da ich mich nicht traue mich zu bewegen. Also beobachte ich einfach wie sich Light die Tränen weg wischt und das ruhig gewordene Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbs.  
"Danke, Ryūzaki."  
"Schon gut." Er sieht müde aus. "Geht es dir jetzt besser?"  
Ein kurzes Nicken. "Ja. Können wir kurz ins Bad gehen?"  
Ich bejahe und so klettern wir dann aus dem Bett und gehen in Richtung des Badezimmers, welches direkt an unser Zimmer angrenzt. Drinnen geht Light direkt auf das Waschbecken zu, wäscht sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser und ich beobachte ihn stumm dabei.  
Das war das aller erste Mal, dass ich ihn in soeinem Zustand gesehen habe.  
Ja, er war besorgt als sein Vater damals wegen Überarbeitung im Krankenhaus war und auch in der Zeit als er gefangen war hat er sich anders verhalten, aber _dashier..._  
Ängstlich, panisch, wehrlos, verletzlich, auf _Hilfe angewiese_ n.  
Light Yagami kann also auch so sein. Gut zu wissen.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry dass es so kurz ist. Hoffe ihr mögt es trotzdem :)


End file.
